Conditions
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Russia is under Mongolia's rule as an ever-suffering underling. Then one day, a new nation comes under Mongolia's rule along with her... Nyo! Russia x China, rated K for slight swearing and action


The next if not mega-ultra upload story. Sorry for getting two of the same story up, it's now deleted.

* * *

"Hurry up girl! Or are you so eager to feel my wrath?"

Russia squeaked as Mongolia slapped the whip at her feet as she hurried out of his chambers to get him some food. Ever since Mongolia had established himself in her country, he had gone out his way to be very cruel to the tiny country.

Stupid Mongols! Stupid Mongolia! Why won't they just leave?

Russia thought, willing the tears brimming in her eyes to go away as she got the food for the tyrannical nation.

"Tsk. Took you long enough," Mongolia growled as he took the food from Russia and re-chained her to his side. Another thing that Mongolia did was he had Russia on a leash by his side constantly. Not only was it downright degrading and shameful, the collar itself was itching not comfortable in general in any way whatsoever.

The room they were currently inside itself was simple enough, with a long couch with arms and a long veil covering Mongolia and Russia behind it.

After Mongolia ate, a soldier appeared by the couch, face hidden by the veil.

"Sir, we brought the prisoner you asked for."

Mongolia smirked triumphantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it in."

"Uh, about that-"

The soldier was cut off when another soldier suddenly dropped through the roof, right on top of Mongolia's head and couch. Russia let out a startled cry as she was forced on her knees as the hold on the leash brought her down.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Mongolia's roar could be heard clear across the camp.

"The prisoner is mad, sir! He's cracking our men's heads like nuts!" The soldier cried over the distant punching, crunching and screams of pain.

"Damn it...girl, come with me!" Mongolia snapped, yanking the chain and Russia forward.

The sight outside the building was chaos. The Mongol soldiers were trying to hold down someone, but whoever it was, kept kicking them out of their way, cracking heads and even bodily throwing them in every which direction

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my men?" Mongolia snarled, letting go of the leash and storming up to the ass-kicker.

It was a young man(?) with long brown hair, and red clothing with over-flowing sleeves that must have been very lovely clothing if it weren't so cut and dirtied.

Mongolia blocked the kick sent by the man and slapped his face and pulled him off the ground by his throat

"You've already lost, so you have no right to fight back, DOG" Mongolia said in a flat tone.

The young man then retorted in a language that Russia had never heard but from the tone, it was very derogatory.

Mongolia's eyes blazed with rage and without another word, , slammed the young man onto the ground and brought his foot down on his head. Russia had covered her eyes but she couldn't block out the sickening crack that resonated through the now silent camp. Mongolia was a frighteningly strong nation, Russia knew.

Mongolia lifted the now-unconscious man by the hair and dragged him into his chambers, also dragging Russia back inside the chambers.

Mongolia tossed the man on the floor and then grabbed Russia's hair, directing her head so she could look at the man.

"See this, girl?"

Russia nodded with difficulty. Mongolia then grasped her hair tighter and lifted her so she could look him in the eyes.

"This is what happens to those who forget their place, and try to challenge their superiors. Let this serve as a warning: Should you try to oppose me, I will show no mercy, understand?"Mongolia hissed, bronze boring into lavender.

"Y-yes..." Russia said, eyes dropping.

Mongolia smirked and released her hair. He then threw the young man at her, who Russia caught with much difficulty.

"Now clean that up. I don't want my underlings to look like crap unless I say so, which I don't," Mongolia waved Russia off dismissively.

Russia carried the young man to the tent where she slept and laid him down on her cot. She then got some water, bandages and cloth. Carefully, she wiped away the blood on the young man's head and bandaged it up. Then, she set a compress on his cheek from where Mongolia had slapped closer inspection, she realized that she was right about it being a man.

A very beautiful man...

Russia felt her face heat up, despite the coldness of the weather.

"Mmm..." The young man stirred, wincing slightly as he opened his eyes.

Slowly, he eased himself up, but then nearly fell backwards. Russia quickly caught him from behind and helped him sit up.

The young man looked behind and his golden brown eyes met Russia's lavender ones. Russia desperately hoped the young man didn't notice if her face was red.

The young man blinked and then turned all the way over to her and set a soft hand on Russia's forehead, then felt her cheeks.

He said something again in that strange language of his, eyes concerned. Then he smiled, pointed at himself and said,

"Zhōngguó."

Russia assumed he was introducing himself, so she also pointed at herself and said,

"Rossija."

The young man, or Zhōngguó, then patted Russia on the head. Russia felt the heat on her face intensify. He began talking again. From the tone and the gentleness in his eyes and hands as he smoothed out the young girl's hair, Russia could only assume that he was telling her...

* * *

Present day...

"Meeting adjourned! Now who wants to eat?"

The nations of the world filed out of the building after deciding where to eat. Russia glanced over at China who was talking animatedly with Hong Kong, who looked extremely bored. She subtly side-stepped over to his side and when Hong Kong walked over to Iceland much to China's evident disappointment-

"Hello, Kitay."

China jumped slightly but relaxed when he saw the grey-haired woman by him.

"Ah, hello Rossiya, aru," He said pleasantly. Another thing Russia liked about him, no matter who China would talk to, he was always be civil, even if he was in a bad mood.

"I have a question, comrade."

"Oh?"

"That day...when we met, you know when we both under Mongolia's foot..."

"What about it, aru?"

"When you were fiddling with my hair, what were you saying?"

China blinked, a slight awkwardness in his eyes.

"I was telling you that your hair really needed straightening, aru."

Russia raised a pale eyebrow in amusement.

"Is that so..."

"Yes, that's so. What else would I say, aru?"

"Then here's another question-"

China noticed the slight blush that crossed the woman's face-

"-is it all right if I..."

Russia then grabbed China's arm in her own, walking extremely close to him.

"What-"

"Please?"

China stared at her in exasperation, a slight blush on his face as well. He gave a huff and nodded.

"Fine, aru."

Russia smiled and her grip on the Chinese man's arm softened slightly so she walk right beside him.

_Kitay is such a bad liar..._

_"I know this is pretty hard and scary, but it'll be OK. I'll protect you, I promise."_

* * *

Japan glanced over at the two old nations.

"How in Kami-sama's name did those two...? I thought that they had split after-"

"Do you really think that's all the time they spent together in history? I thought you were smarter than that," Mongolia said calmly, pushing his glasses back in place.

"They were both under my rule, so it's only natural they're close after what history has thrown at both of them," the old nation replied, a tiny smile crossing his face.

* * *

Huh. I did a fic with some historical happenings? All I know is at one point, China and Russia were both under Mongolia's rule at one point in time.

I also got inspiration for this when I found a headcannon for RoChu. It went sort of like this:

"When Russia was under Mongolia's rule, he met China and developed a crush on 'her'..."

Also, I based Mongolia's appearance on how he appeared in the picture with the headcannon: a long black braid, bronze eyes, and a sneering expression. The present-day Mongolia has really mellowed out. His hair is now cut short and he wears glasses.

Also, this sin't the last mega-ultra upload. I don't know I put that in.

Also,

Zhōngguó-Chinese name for "China"

Rossija- Russian name for "Russia"

Kitay- Russian for "China"

Rossiya-Chinese for "Russia"

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
